Mad Mortals
by G.L. Peabody
Summary: Don Draper. Darrin Stephens. Two Madison Avenue executives in the 1960's, the Golden Age of Advertising. Each has their own secrets. A couple of other crossovers thrown in.
1. Low Rent Rendezvous

It had been a rough day at McMahon and Tate, and Larry was about ready for a belt. He found his way to a dive bar not far off of Madison Ave. It was a favorite hangout for "mad men"—and Larry was one of the originals.

When he walked in he could see the unmistaken figure of Don Draper of Draper and Olson. Draper had left his wife, and Sterling Cooper (quite possibly the other way around on the former some years ago) and partnered with a young female copy writer starting their own agency that now rivaled both their former employers and McMahon and Tate. There were rumors that Don Draper and Peggy Olson were more than business partners, which wouldn't surprise Larry as he had known Don for years, but that didn't really matter in the ad game. What matter was the two were a team to deal with.

"Hey Don, " Larry greeted.

"Hello yourself Tate, that was a pretty sneaky move with Nair account. Peggy had that almost wrapped up until your man Stephens makes his presentation," Draper retorted.

The older man smiled, "What can I say Don, the kid has a magic touch. To think I almost gave you his job."

Draper replied, "To think even considered working for a over the hill blowhard like yourself," the one-upmanship being over Don then invited, "go ahead you old fart, have a seat." Don then motioned the waitress to bring a round.

"Thanks, " Larry said, "How is Peggy?"

Don answered, "Married to her work, as usual. But I'm not complaining. Brings a lot of business into the office."

Larry remarked, "That's right, she is your Darrin."

Don mused, "Before he passed away, Roger Sterling called her my Don Draper."

Larry lifted his glass, and Don did likewise, "To Roger Sterling. " Larry toasted and Draper echoed.

It did kind of give Larry the chills talking about Roger. They were both about the same age when Roger died last year, they both did the same job, and they were both fiercely competitive about it. If Darrin Stephens was McMahon and Tate's Don Draper—Larry Tate was definitely Roger Sterling.

Don broke the tension with, "Well what do we have here?"

Larry followed Draper's gaze. There was a brunette standing at the bar wearing a little black dress. Her back was to the men, but it was a very fine backside. There was something familiar about the woman. When she turned around Larry wanted to find the nearest exit- fast!

"Cotton-Top!" the brunette shouted out while walking over to the table.

Surprised, Don exclaimed, "Larry, you old dog! You've been holding out on me! Here I though it was Louise that had you on the leash, but boy was I wrong."

Larry replied, "I wish you were wrong about that—but if what you are thinking is true, my old friend, Louise would tighten that leash around my neck and I would spend my limited remaining days in the dog house."

The shapely woman got to the table and asked, "So Larry, are you going to introduce me to Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome here?"

Being a gentleman, Larry introduced, "Serena, this is Don Draper. Don, this is Serena—she's the cousin of Darrin Stephen's wife Samantha.


	2. The Morning After

Don took the shapely woman's hand and opened with, "Pleasure to meet you Miss…"

Serena finished Draper's sentence with, "Just call me Serena."

Don gave a quizzical glance at Larry, but Larry just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know Serena's last name, nor did he know Samantha's maiden name. Louise was constantly on him to find out that information when Darrin and Sam first became engaged, but even she dropped it. The Tates' just figured that she was from some prominent family (or maybe a notorious one) and didn't want that to interfere with Darrin's or the kids' future.

While Larry quietly excused himself, Don was drawn to this exquisite beauty. She obviously had an air of mystery around her, but Draper was no stranger to that. She was far different than Betty (what he perceived to be the consummate housewife), and Peggy (if Webster was looking for a definition of "career girl", they should come knocking at Draper and Oleson). No, Serena was a cat of a different breed.

Serena asked, "So are you in advertising too?"

Don answered, "Guilty as charged."

Serena followed up with, "Do you know my cousin's husband Derwood, I mean Darrin."

Draper smiled, "Stephens is what I would call the loyal competition. We've been going up against each other for accounts come almost two decades now."

Serena purred, "Really…."

Don started thinking of when he met Darrin Stephens. It was at 121st Army Evacuation Hospital (Semimobile) in Seoul towards the end of the Korean Conflict. "Don Draper" was a Corps of Engineers officer with a head wound, and Sergeant Stephens was the hospital's company clerk. While "Don" was recovering, Darrin filled him full of stories about how he was going to go into advertising after he got out of the army. Stephens told "Draper" that in advertising it didn't matter who you were—what mattered was what you could do. Darrin had no idea at the time that he was actually creating the persona of the person who would, years later, become his biggest rival.

Draper simply added, "Yeah, Darrin and I go way back."

Serena just smiled.

* * *

Don woke up to the phone ringing. It was 10:00 AM. Serena was gone. There was a note. Don swore it looked like parchment. The note simply read: _Had a blast. We should do it again sometime—S._ Don couldn't remember anything from the night before after meeting Serena. He picked up the phone after about 10 rings.

"Why aren't you here?!" the angry voice on the other end exclaimed.

Don answered, "Peggy, calm down, and tell me where 'here' is."

Peggy Oleson explained, "At work, where else? Listen what we had is done, and I understand that. Be we had an agreement that your 'extra-curricular activities' wouldn't interfere with the agency!"

Don was honestly puzzled, and replied, "I don't remember authorizing any work over the weekend."

Exasperated, Peggy sighed, "Maybe you need an alarm calendar as well. It's Monday morning, Don. You have lunch with Texas Instruments in two hours."

That snapped Don awake. Two days! He lost two days! He had tried various mind altering substances in the past, but this chick Serena must have been way out there to make him forget the whole weekend. Did she slip something into his drink?

Don composed himself and told Peggy, "Oh, yes, the cowboys with the new adding machines. I'll be there. I was just up late coming up with a campaign and overslept."

Don then jumped into the shower and started to think about what would make Mrs. Smith in Topeka fork over $400 for what TI was calling an "electronic calculator" that essentially did the same thing that an adding machine, slide rule, or abacus could.


	3. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

Don Draper hustled to work and went over the specs for the electronic calculator. First of all, the price wasn't as bad as he thought. Texas Instruments was able to bring it down to $120. Still a hefty price for what they were calling the "Datamath", but it was a lot better than $400. Also he noticed that TI was the brains behind the calculator Canon had been selling (quite well) for the past couple of years. He could use that. Plus Texas Instruments had been in the technology game for decades. He felt a lot better for the upcoming lunch meeting.

Don met the TI executives at the steakhouse Peggy Olson made reservations for. Peggy was already there, not looking to happy. But Don was all charm. The execs were eager to enter the consumer electronics market, and nobody at that moment seemed to have the pulse of the market better than Don Draper. "Ladies, and Gentlemen," Don started, "we are tapping a whole new market here… a young, hip, educated consumer…"

At the very same restaurant, a few tables over, Samantha Stephens suspiciously eyed her cousin. It was not like Serena to graciously take her "favorite cousin" away from the "drudgeries of housework and the kids." No doubt Serena was up to something.

Serena noticed Samantha's look and declared, "I met a mortal. And he's in advertising, just like your Darrin."

Samantha's eyes got wide. She responded, "Really?"

Serena replied, "Yes, really, and a matter of fact he's at the table over there in the corner."

Samantha quietly exclaimed, "So that was the real purpose for your lunch so you could stalk Don Draper!" Samantha had met Mr. Draper before and had known him by reputation. She did occasionally gossip with Louise Tate and the other advertising wives (or as they joked 'advertising widows').

Seeming to read Samantha's thoughts, Serena purred, "Oh Don was a perfect gentleman. I offered to take him to a Roman Bacchanalia, but he opted instead just to spend the weekend alone with me on the Aegean.

"Serena!" Samantha hissed, "You know better than to expose a mortal to magic."

"Oh don't worry," Serena placated, "I gave him a memory wipe- he just thinks we partied a little too hard and can't remember the weekend. Besides," Samantha's cousin cattily added, "you're hardly one to lecture about exposing mortals to magic."

"Well," Samantha offered, "Darrin said Larry and some old army buddy are coming over for dinner. Why don't you ask Don? We can make it a dinner party."

Serena smiled, "Thanks cuz!"

Peggy Olson got the Texas Instrument people to the airport after Don made the sale. Draper was in the men's room, washing his hands. He looked up into the mirror, and there was Serena!

"Gah! Where did you come from?" Asked Don.

"What type of greeting is that?" Purred Sarena. "Remember, we have dinner tonight at my cousin's house."

Don thought fast. He forgot most of everything that happened that weekend, but couldn't very well admit it to Serena. Although, she was a bold one—following him into the Men's room. He must have told her about the TI meeting, otherwise how would she know he was here. Best bet was to play along.

Don said slowly, "Sure, dinner. I just forgot to write down when and where."

Serena smiled again. So Draper is going to play along… so she figured why not go with it. Serena told him, " 1164 Morning Glory Circle, 8:00 PM"

Don made it to the Stephens just before 8:00. Serena told him just to meet her there, which he thought a little odd. Samantha answered the door.

Samantha greeted, "Good evening Mr. Draper. Why don't you come into the living room. My husband pulled a bit of a surprise—his 'old army buddy' actually turned out to by Major Roger Healey, the astronaut. He's working with McMahon and Tate on some recruiting campaign."

As Don entered the house he said, "Oh, yes, the all volunteer campaign. It doesn't surprise me they are using Healey to sell a high tech Army. We tried for the gig, but the Army was more impressed with your husband's presentation."

Overhearing, Larry Tate chided, "And don't you forget it! Sam told us you were coming."

Samantha told Don, "I'll go get Serena to come downstairs. Tabitha loves her cousin Serena. Darrin will get you a drink."

Don replied, "Thank you Samantha. You have a lovely home."

Samantha graciously acknowledged the complement, then sought out Don's date. Almost as soon as Samantha left, Darrin showed up with a scotch.

Darrin teased Don, "So here to steal my client?"

Don laughed, "Even I can't steal the Army."

A little more at ease, Darrin offered, "Come meet the Astronaut."

Darrin introduced, "Major Healy, Don Draper, loyal competition."

The Army Astronaut started to smile, but his expression quickly changed to one of confusion. Major Healey shook Draper's hand politely, but not exactly friendly. "Hello" was all Healey muttered.

Roger then asked Darrin, "Is there a private line I can use? I just remembered I need to call the base. It's urgent."

Darrin replied, "Of course, use the one in my study."

Roger called his best friend in Cocoa Beach. "Tony?" He asked, "Is Jeannie there? Can you actually see her there in Florida?"

Tony Nelson replied, "Yes, Roger, what's up?"

Roger answered, "Maybe nothing, hopefully nothing. Can I talk to her?"

As soon as Nelson said "sure" Jeannie popped into the Stephens' study.

Healey jumped and hissed, "Jeannie! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Jeannie apologized, "I am sorry Major Healey, but why did you not think I was at home in Cocoa Beach?"

Healey replied, "Actually I probably owe you the apology. Something odd is going on around here, and I automatically assumed that there was some magic involved."

Jeannie explained, "All I know is that it is not me. Did you want me to stay and observe?"

Roger said, "Sure," adding," just like old times?" Jeannie smiled and went into Roger's uniform pocket.

During dinner Serena was cooing over Don, but also occasionally eyeing Roger.

Roger asked Don, "So Don, were you in the service?"

Don replied, "Yes, Korea." And was going to leave it like that until Darrin piped up.

Stevens added, "Don and I met in Korea. I was at the 121st Evac. Don was wounded while setting up a MASH."

Roger asked, "Combat Engineer, huh? I was mainly into designing helicopters back then but did fly a few combat missions to show what choppers can do on the battlefied."

Don just said, "It was a brutal war." Draper couldn't figure out what was bothering him more, his dates interest in the astronaut or Healey's sudden interest in him.

Later Roger excused himself to the restroom. Jeannie popped out of his shirt.

Mrs. Nelson reported, "I did not see anything that would indicate magic was involved here."

Roger then said, "As I learned in Korea, people are capable of doing bad things on their own. Thanks for your help, Jeannie. I'll let you know if anything odd is going on here."

Jeannie asked, "Are you sure you do not need me here any more tonight?"

Roger replied, "I'm sure. Go on home. Thank you again." On that, Jeannie disappeared.

After dinner, Serena coaxed Don into taking her to a club (even though it was Monday night). The Tates called it an early evening. Healy took advantage of the opportunity to talk to the Stephens.

Roger hesitated and began, "Darrin, Samantha, I don't know how to put this, but that was not Don Draper."

Darrin immediately looked puzzled, and said, "but I've known Don for almost 20 years—since Korea."

Roger continued, "I went through OCS and Engineer Officer Basic with Don Draper towards the beginning of the war, and that's not him."

Samantha offered, "The Army is awfully big, and I'm sure there is more than one Don Draper."

Roger replied, "I thought of that too—but more than one Lieutenant Don Draper who was injured building a MASH unit in '53 and sent to the 121st Evac Hospital? Too much of a coincidence. I lost touch with Draper after he was wounded and figured he didn't want anything to do with his Army life."

Darrin said, "An imposter? Wow, I couldn't imagine somebody who wasn't me going around saying that they were Darrin Stephens."

Samantha snapped him out of it with, "Remember, Darrin, there are many explanations for unusual situations."

After that, both Darrin and Samantha said, "Thank you Roger we'll take it from here," rushing the poor astronaut out of the door.

Once he was gone, the Stephens both said in unison, "Serena!"


	4. Who is Don Draper?

Serena popped over to the Stephen's house several minutes after the couple had paged her, magnanimously announcing, "Luckily for you the after hours club was dead, so I decided to come over," She then asked "what do you want?"

Darrin demanded, "OK, what are you up to?"

"Other than trying to have a little fun, I am sure I have no idea to what you are referring." Serena answered.

Samantha explained, "According to Major Healey, the man you are with is not really Don Draper."

Serena was nonplused. She yawned, "So, he's tall, dark, and mortal. If he doesn't work out, that Major Healey fellow will do."

This annoyed Samantha even more. She chastised her cousin, "Serena! The mortals are not your playthings!"

Serena decided to goad Samantha, "But they're such fun!"

Darrin decided to bring the group back to the subject with, "If Serena didn't come up with the fake Don, who did?"

As soon as he said it, the same answer came to the Stephens couple.

Samantha shouted, "Mother!"

Endora popped in and greeted the group, "Yes dear. Hello Serena, Derwood."

Darrin grunted, Serena waved.

Samantha interrogated, "Mother, did you change the identity of Serena's date?"

Endora asked, "Now why would I do that?"

Darrin answered, "Because you couldn't stand to see her go out with a mortal ad man."

Endora looked at Serena and chided, "Now Serena, haven't you learned anything from your cousin's mistake."

Serena laughed.

Darrin started up, "Now what was that supposed to mean?"

Samantha jumped in with, "Calm down, Darrin, she's just trying to upset you. We seem to be over looking the obvious, that Draper himself is behind this."

Rather than upsetting her, this news intrigued Serena even more. "Tall, dark, and mysterious, even better..." she purred.

"But maybe not mortal," Endora added.

Samantha asked, "Why do you say that, mother?"

Endora explained, "Its just a feeling. As if another magical being was recently here."

Serena moaned, "Not a warlock! If I wanted I warlock, I could have one or more of them centuries ago!"

Endora responded with, "No, not a warlock. Nothing that strong. More like wish craft. Samantha, did you have a leprechan or genie over?"

Samantha replied, "No just an astronaut and three ad execs."

Serena looked horrified and protested, "I refuse to believe Don is a leprechan, or ugh, a genie!"


	5. Another Darrin

Don Draper woke up disoriented. Not that that experience was unusual for him, it's just that for some reason things felt off this morning. First of all he wasn't in his own bed (again not unusual), and there was an as yet to be named blonde next to him (one more time, this is Don Draper). Don quickly and quietly started to get dressed. Once he was out of the bedroom and going down the stairs, he immediately realized where he was at. He was in the Stephens house! The problem was, of course, that Serena is not a blonde.

Draper headed back up the stairs in his stocking feet. He cracked the bedroom door. Sure enough, sleeping in the bed he just arose from, was Samantha Stephens!

He thought _if Darrin finds out, he's going to have my hide!_

Draper snuck out of the house, and rushed to the nearest bus stop. He would figure out what to do once he got in the city.

"Abner," Shouted Mrs. Kravitz, "Mr. Stephens took the bus to work instead of his car."

Mr. Kravitz sleepily replied over his coffee, "Maybe his car is broken, maybe he just wanted to ride the bus, what is it of our concern? Get away from the window, Gladys, and come have some breakfast!"

Draper decided to head to the office. Work helped him think better, and he figured Stephens would be less likely to start a scene there.

When Don arrived to Draper and Olson, his partner Peggy was already there. They were short a secretary, office manager, or whatever the correct term was these days. They tended to burn through them pretty quick with Don's wolfish ways and Peggy's workhorse ways.

Peggy looked up and greeted, "Good morning Mr. Stephens, what brings you here so early?"

Don replied, "Very funny Peggy. I guess the cat's out of the bag. I'll be hiding in my office, warn me if he does actually arrive."

Peggy replied, looking very bewildered, "When who arrives, sir? Not to mention the fact your office is a few blocks away…."

Don started getting irritated, and exclaimed, "When Stephens gets here! This wasn't funny to begin with and you are taking this way too far…."

Concerned, and a bit frightened, Peggy matched Don's tone, "Mr. Stephens! While I respect your work, I will not be talked to like this, please leave or I will call the Police!"

A familiar calm voice from behind Don said, "Oh, I don't think we need the police, Peggy."

Peggy looked up from her phone to the figure that just walked through the door, and relief fell over her face. "Don," she half whispered, "I think Mr. Stephens is having a breakdown."

Don turned around to see who Peggy was talking to, and was staring eye to eye at a mirror image of himself! Draper half sat/half fell into a nearby chair muttering, "I need a drink."

Draper's mirror image explained to Peggy, "A drink is the last thing Darrin needs. Stephens and I went out partying last night. I think somebody slipped something in his Manhattan, if you know what I mean."

Peggy nodded. Unfortunately, she knew exactly what he was talking about.

The figure Draper saw as his twin continued, "I'm going to get him home. Samantha is worried sick."

Draper's double then lifted Don to his feet, and escorted him out of the office. The two stopped in the nearest men's room. The double made sure it was empty.

"What's going on?" Don asked

"Look in the mirror." His double ordered. Don looked in the mirror, staring back at him was Darrin Stephens.

The Draper double explained, "I'm Darrin. We switched bodies sometime in the middle of the night. When I woke up in your apartment…. I checked the mirror, something I've grown accustomed to when awaking in unfamiliar surroundings. I figured you probably headed to the office when you couldn't figure out what was going on. That's what I would have done before marrying Samantha. By the way, if I found out there was any hanky panky after we switched…"

Draper (appearing as Darrin) assured, "No, no hanky panky. By the way, what does Samantha have to do with this?'

Darrin (appearing as Don) felt he couldn't hide the truth considering the situation, declaring, "Samantha is a witch."

Don as Darrin commiserated, "I know what you mean. Betty would be the perfect hostess in social situations; but when the two of us were alone, the gloves came off."

Darrin as Don explained, "No, I mean a literal broom flying, crystal ball gazing, and water soluble witch."

Normally, Draper would consider Darrin's statements pure fantasy. But the proof, as they say is in the pudding. And he was up pudding creek without a paddle.

Don as Darrin asked, "Why would Samantha do this?"

Darrin as Don replied, "She wouldn't, but some of her witch relatives might."

Don as Darrin repeated, "Witch relatives?"

To which Darren as Don responded, "I'm not sure, but I have a pretty good idea."

Don and Darrin made it back to Morning Glory circle. When the two came in the house, Samantha was making Tabitha breakfast. Samantha was surprised Darrin was back to soon, and that he had Don Draper with him. She was even more surprised when Tabitha ran to Draper and gave him a big hug.

Samantha addressed 'Darrin', "Back so soon sweetie. Forget something, like let's say your car?" Then to 'Don' she greeted, "Hello, Mr. Draper. I see Tabitha has taken a shine to you."

Darrin, appearing as Don, spoke, "Sam. I'm Darrin. Don and I switched bodies."

Samantha cried, "Oh my stars!"

Tabatha looked up at 'Draper' and said, "Daddy!"

Samantha then shouted, "Mother!"


	6. Masquerade

Don Draper has had many strange days, but this one took the cake. He woke up in bed with Samantha Stephens, in the body of his main competition Darrin Stephens. If he had perfect hindsight, Draper would take advantage of the situation. Don was still a little in shock, plus things were happening a little two quickly to spin thing to his favor. Now all of the sudden Samantha's mother appeared out of nowhere right in front of him!

Samantha scolded, "Mother! How could you!"

Endora drolly replied, "Hello Samantha," then looking at Draper, "Derwood."

Darrin, appearing as Draper, proclaimed, "I'm Derwood! I mean Darrin," the irate Stephens continued, "but you already knew that. He's Draper. You switched us."

Endora responded with, "Why would I do that? I can barely tell the two of you apart as it is."

Samantha asked, "So you didn't switch them? Witches honor?"

Endora answered, "No, dear, I didn't switch them," Samantha's mother then sighed, put her fingers in a V under her nose, and promised, "Witches honor."

Samantha pondered, "I wonder who did?'

Draper, appearing as Darrin surprised the group by postulating, "Maybe it was Serena."

Darrin agreed, "Yes, I can see that happening. Serena is always up to no good."

Samantha conceded, "While Serena has her good points, this does appear like it may be her work. I'll see if I can find her."

Just then the phone rang. Samantha answered, "Hello," after which there was an angry voice on the other end loud enough for everybody else in the room to hear. Samantha fibbed to the phone, "No Larry, I don't know where Darrin is." Mrs. Stephens continued after another outburst on the other end, "and, no, I don't know why he went to Draper and Olson. I'm sure he'll show up there right away. Goodbye Larry."

Darrin said, "Let me guess. Larry is about to blow a gasket because I'm supposed to be meeting with Army Recruiting, and Peggy Olson called concerned about my meltdown in her office."

Samantha confirmed, "Something like that."

Draper apologized, "Sorry about that." Don added, "I do have an idea, Samantha, if you send me over to McMahon and Tate, I can deal with the Army while you and Darrin straighten out the situation with Serena."

Darrin chided, "So you can steal the account? I don't think so."

Draper assured, "No, I'll just sell your campaign. I won't sabatoge it."

Darren skeptically asked, "You'll sell my idea to the best of your ability?"

To which Draper promised, "Ad man's honor." Which earned Don a laugh from Samantha and even a smile from Darrin. Next thing Draper knew, he was in a public restroom. He walked out to find himself in the lobby of McMahon and Tate.

The receptionist greeted with surprise, "Welcome, Mr. Stephens, I didn't even see you come in. They're waiting for you in the conference room."

Draper replied, "Thank you. I bet they are waiting."

To which the receptionist responded, "Good luck."

Draper entered the conference room. There were three other people in there, an angry Larry Tate, a skeptical Major Roger Healy, and a very attractive 40-something blonde in an Army Colonel's uniform.

Larry did the introductions, "Nice of you to join us, Darrin. You know Major Healey, joining us today is Colonel Margret Houlihan, chief Army Nurse Recruiter."

Draper shook hands with the two, saying, "Nice to see you again, Major. Nice to meet you Colonel."

Draper then pitched Stephen's idea, "We want young people aware that this isn't their father's army. Its an army with the latest technological and medical advances. It's an army that provides thorough training and discipline to help one become their personal best. It's an army where a young person can 'be all they can be.'" At which point, Draper produced one of Darrin's poster ideas, "Army Be All You Can Be."

Healey warmed up to the idea immediately. Houlihan just said, just cried, "I love it."

Larry smiled and broke out the scotch. 'Darrin's' tardiness was immediately forgiven.

After a drink or two, Margret asked Draper, "So I hear you were in Korea?"

Draper answered, "Yes, I was a clerk at the 121st evacuation hospital."

Houlihan replied, "Really? We probably know some of the same people. I was a nurse at the 4077th."

Draper was starting to worry he might be caught as a fake Darrin, which is ironic after spending years worrying he may be discovered as fake Draper.

Almost reading Draper's mind, Healey interjected with, "Speaking of Korea, what's the deal with your buddy 'Don Draper'. I still say he's not who he says he is."

Draper started thinking _Oh boy, this is where it's going to totally unravel._

Houlihan piped up, "Are you referring to Lt. Don Draper of the Engineer Corps? I remember that case, he was building a MASH unit that I was going to train the nurses on. There was an explosion. Draper came to the 4077th unconscious, which worked out well for him, or else he would have died from shock. We stabilized him and sent him to the 121st."

Seeing an opportunity, Draper continued, "That's where I met him. He was recovering from the injuries he received. They had to do a lot of reconstructive surgery."

Healey observed, "That may explain why I didn't recognize him, but why didn't he recognize me?"

Houlihan answered, "With the level of Head Trauma he received it's a wonder he can remember anything of his past life at all. The brain's a funny thing. Here he joins the army as a facts and figures engineer and ends up after the war the creative mind behind an ad agency."

Healey thoughtfully added, "That explains everything…"

Relieved that at least one of his secrets was safe, Draper said his goodbyes and headed to the train station to make his way back to the Stephens home.


	7. Wacky Wednesday

Draper was getting comfortable on the train to the suburbs when next thing he knew he was sitting on the sofa in the Stephens' living room. Facing him was his double (Darrin) along with Samantha and Serena.

Samantha spoke, "OK, Serena, he's here. Change them back!"

Serena said, "Not until you hear why."

Frustrated, Darrin allowed, "Make it quick."

"Well," Serena started, "After last night, I decided to check to see who this Don Draper fellow really was. I cast a spell to bring me to the 'real' Don Draper, and I ended up in a Veteran's Cemetery outside of Dayton. At first I thought Draper was a ghost. And believe me, I am through dating ghosts, there was that one time in New Orleans…."

Darrin prodded, "Get to the point."

Don just looked uncomfortable.

Serena looked annoyed, but continued, "…well, I did a little research, and went back in time to Korea. By the way, I look very cute in a Red Cross outfit. Anyway, it would appear there is nothing supernatural here. It would appear that 'Don Draper' here is really a lowly private named Dick Whitman. I figured if he is going to switch identities with anybody it may as well be cutie pie Darrin, but neither one of them seemed to want to play along."

Draper started to explain, "There was a lot of confusion after the blast. People thought I was Draper. I was tired of being Dick Whitman…."

Darrin cut him off, "The war was horrible. People dealt with it in many ways. It is not our place to judge you." Then to Serena he said, "Games over, change us back."

Serena grudgingly complied saying, "Oh all right." With a wave of her hand Darrin and Don were once again in the right bodies.

The phone started to ring, and Samantha answered. After greeting the caller and a brief pause Mrs. Stephens said, "That's great news Larry, I'll tell Darrin when he gets home."

Darrin asked, "What was that?"

Samantha answered, "Larry said the Army loved your slogan, and he's lining up the other branches of the military as clients."

Darrin said, "That's great, I'm sure it had a lot to do with Don's pitch. By the way Don, word on the street is that Texas Instruments loved your campaign so much that Draper Olson will be quite busy working for the new home electronics market."

Draper responded with, "I'll drink to that."

Bringing out the liquor, Samantha toasted, "To one wacky Wednesday."

All of the sudden, Don looked horrified, "Oh, no, with all of this switching and swapping, I forgot it's Wednesday. My daughter Elizabeth's high school graduation starts in fifteen minutes. Betty will kill me."

Samantha looked at Darrin. Darrin said, "It's the least we can do for him."

Samantha then twitched her nose, and Draper was in a pressed suit holding a graduation gift. She then waved her hand, and Draper was off.

Serena said, "Just as well, he was a little too complicated for me."

Darrin looked at her and remarked, "_He's_ too complicated for _you?_"

Both Darrin and Serena looked at Samantha. Realizing she was cornered, Samantha just said , "Well.."

_The End_


End file.
